


成为一只被爱的小狗

by 404man



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404man/pseuds/404man
Summary: 卡卡西老师成为了一只可爱博美犬，他试图和自己的狗性抗争。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	成为一只被爱的小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上没有出现恋爱关系描写，只是想写写憨憨卡西小狗，OOC严重请注意  
> 自己写着玩的，大概率没有后续  
> 另外我终于分清博美和萨摩耶了，可喜可贺可喜可贺  
> 本来是想改正成萨摩耶，但是看到博美犬过于可爱，就不想改了，让卡卡西老师当一次博美小狗吧

旗木卡卡西老师醒来发现自己变成了一小只可可爱爱的白毛博美犬！床变得又大又软，他狗性发作蹦了两下，在床上翻滚，快活地吐出舌头，使劲儿地摇尾巴。但卡卡西老师毕竟是一位优秀的上忍，他很快止住自己的狗性，开始认真思考：怎么会这样呢？他是被谁用忍术袭击了吗？谁会用忍术把别人变成一只可爱小狗呢？卡西小狗有点不满意，就算被变成狗，他觉得自己也应该是一大只帅气的狼犬。小狗跳上窗台，用肉掌拉开窗户，早春带着点草腥味的晨风迎面吹来，卡西小狗情不自禁地吐出舌头，享受了好一会儿微风的抚摸。等到卡西老师反应过来自己在做什么后，他立即明白了这个忍术的可怖之处——外形被变成小狗的人会在不知不觉中变成一只真正的小狗！他一定要趁自己意识还算清醒的时候把这个消息传递出去，否则木叶忍者全部都会变成憨憨的木叶小狗。可是这时小狗的肚子发出咕噜咕噜的声音，他饿极了，填饱肚子才有精力和狗性作斗争，才能记录下情报！所以卡西小狗从窗台一跃而下，完美落地，循着气味去寻觅自己的早餐。

路上小狗遇到了好多小孩，他们见了卡西小狗非常欢喜，争着来抚摸逗弄小狗，可是这些小孩早上一定吃了很多香香糯糯的麻薯或者大福，浑身散发着甜味，卡西小狗不喜欢甜的，身手敏捷躲过了一波又一波香甜小孩。他快被饿死啦！卡卡西饿得浑身乏力，眼睛都睁不开了（虽然他平时也只睁了半只眼睛），只好完全依赖嗅觉来辨别前进的方向。他跑着跑着，体力不济了就开始挪动自己的小短腿往前面慢慢走。他好像走出了木叶村，迷失在偌大的森林里，最终小狗两眼发黑，饿晕过去。卡卡西以为自己将作为一只没吃早饭的小狗潦草结尾这一生，心里非常伤心，一方面觉得自己愧对带土，拥有了宇智波写轮眼的他还惨败在狗性之下，一方面又很担心自己以小狗的姿态来到净土，带土和琳会认不出他来，于是不禁呜呜地叫唤起来。这时一只暖和的手开始揉搓卡西小狗的脑袋，又顺着白毛挠了挠他的脖颈，接着是肚皮和四只小爪子，卡西小狗舒服得发出咕噜咕噜的声音，尾巴一摇一摇。

卡卡西仅存的一点儿意识让他明白自己没饿死，而是被某个好心人给救了，勉强睁眼发现是一个戴橘色面具的长头发路人正把他抱在怀里抚摸。路人身上也有股甜味，但是卡西小狗不讨厌，可能是之前闻多了就习惯了的缘故。“醒了？看样子生命力还算顽强。”长发男人的声音有点沙哑，但不难听。他抱起小狗，卡卡西在狗性的驱使下咧开嘴巴开心地吐舌头，无力地发现自己根本无法控制作为一只小狗的本能。“……蠢死了。”男人说。卡卡西心想那请你把我放开让我回木叶而不是搂在怀里带走好吗。卡卡西猜男人刚才应该在自己昏迷的时候给自己喂了食，此刻他意识终于清醒了不少，可以正常思考了。他想也许自己可以出其不意地突然发力挣脱男人的怀抱，可是男人的头发也有股香香甜甜的味道，和他的狗鼻子又挨得那么近，卡卡西的脑袋又变得晕晕乎乎的了。很多年前父亲也这么抱过他，小小卡西躺在父亲宽厚的怀抱中，小小帕克趴在他的胸口上呼噜呼噜睡觉。他是旗木卡卡西……是木叶的忍者……可他现在也是一只木叶的白毛小狗。不是威风的狼犬也很好，毕竟只有小狗才能缩在暖暖的臂弯里撒娇。但是卡西小狗很听话，很乖巧，不会撒娇来引起主人注意，他只是呼噜呼噜睡着了。


End file.
